Cara Jong In dan Kyung Soo Bertemu (REMAKE: CHICKEN SOUP)
by HeeKyuMin91
Summary: Sebuah cerita pertemuan yang manis dan simpel yang Author REMAKE jadi KaiSoo EXO yang jadi Main Pair-nya! Calon Dokter muda dan Seorang petugas Perpus. GS/Kai-D.O.. Please R n' R.


**Annyeong~~~!**

**Author yang tidak tahu diri ini akhirnmya muncul dari tidur hibernasinya yang panjang dan tidak jelas! Kekekeke..**

**Malah membawa FF baru dengan Pair baru!**

**Lagi cinta-cinta, bangeeeeeeeeeeeeeet! Sama Bro-romance yang satu ini.. hihihi**

**Warning :**

**Ini remake dan terinspirasi dari salah satu cerita di CHICKEN SOUP for the Single's Soul tahun 1999. Dan di remake dengan tokoh pai baru favorit Author: KAISOO! Keep Calm.. Author tetap setia menjadi Shipper KyuMin.. fufufu.. Walau tinggal menghitung hari melepas masa lajang Lee Sungmin. No Problem, that's no the big deal.. I still believe with Bro-romance Kyuhyun dan Sungmin…!**

**Cast :**

**Kim Jongin as Namja **

**Do Kyungsoo as Yeoja**

**Park Jungsoo a.k.a Leeteuk as Kim Jongin's Mom ( Yeoja )**

**Note :**

**Ini cerita genrenya GS (Genderswitch ). So! Kalau gak suka gak usah memaksakan untuk membaca.. jujur suka juga Yaoi! Tapi, Author suka mendadak meriang kalau bikin Yaoi.. gak dapet Feel-nya. Lebih lihai bikin GS. JANGAN LUPA UNTUK REVIEW-NYA!?.**

**Satu lagi maaf soal typo..! deep bow m(^O^)m**

**Cara Jong In dan Kyung Soo Bertemu**

_Menyentuh jiwa manusia lain berarti menginjak tanah suci _

**Stephen R. Covey**

Ini kisah bagaimana Jongin a.k.a Kai dan Kyungsoo berjumpa, atau sekurang-kurangnya, apa yang selalu mereka ceritakan kepada kami. Kami baru mengetahui kebenarannya dua tahun kemudian.

5 tahun yang lalu ada satu keluarga baik-baik yang pindah ke lantai tiga apartemen sewaan dimana kami tinggal di Gwanak-gu. Mereka berasal dari Gongneung-dong, Nowon-gu. Jongin adalah anak namja keluarga itu, dan ia akan masuk fakultas kedokteran di Seoul National University. Ia juga keranjingan membaca sehingga ia menghabiskan sebahian besar waktu luangnya di perpustakaan itu.

Petugas perpustakaan adalah seorang yeoja cantik bersuara lembut dan muda bernama Kyungsoo. Semua anak menyukainya. Apabila kami tidak mampu menemukan sebuah buku, ia akan menghentikan apa saja yang dikerjakannya, tersenyum ke arah kami dengan hangat, dan melakukan suatu pencarian untuk menemukan buku itu bgi kami. Ia seorang pekerja keras.

Diam-diam Kyungsoo pun mengagumi tetangga baru kami, Jongin. Kapan saja Jongin memasuki perpustakaan pemukiman yang kecil itu, kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo bercahaya dan mengamati penuh minat pada Jongin yang berjalan kesana-kemari melalui tumpukkan-tumpukkan buku. Namun, Kyungsoo tidak pernah memulai pembicaraan dengannya. Kyungsoo terlalu amat pemalu, dan seorang yeoja yang didik untuk tidak akan berbicara kepada seseorang asing tanpa perkenalan resmi.

Pada suatu petang, ketika Kyungsoo sedang menutup perpustakaan itu, seorang asiaten perpustakaan membungkuk dekat meja untuk mengambil sebuah amplop yang terttutup dari lantai. Ia memperlihatkannya kepada Kyungsoo, dan ternyata amplop itu dikirimkan dari sebuah rumah sakit penting di kota itu.

" Tampaknya begitu penting," kata sang asisten itu. " Seseorang yang malamg barangkali sedang mencarinya setengah mati. Tentunya surat ini telah terjatuh dari buku atau kantungnya."

Kyungsoo memandang sekilas alamat si penerima dan terkejut karena alamat itu adalah gedung disebelah kediamannya. Ia mengambil surat itu karena akan meletakkannya di apartemen namja itu sembari pulang kerumahnya.

Kyungsoo mematikan lampu, mengunci perpustakaan, dan bergegas pulang. Dengan cepat ia menenteng tas kerjanya sambil menggenggam amplop itu, lalu berlari menyeberangi jalan, memasuki lobi depan gedung sebelah dan melirik, mencari kotak-kotak suratnya. Ia menemukan " Kim " nama depan yang sama yang tertera pada amplop itu, dan menekan bel pada apartemen tersebut.

" Nuguseyo?" seru suara seorang yeoja di interkom yang berderak-derak.

" Naneun.. aku petugas perpustakaan," jawab Kyungsoo. " Kami menemukan sepucuk surat di lantai perpustakaan yang ditujukan kepada Kim Jongin. Apakah Anda kenal nama itu? Surat itu tampaknya penting."

Setelah berhenti, suara itu menjawab, " Nde, dapatkah Anda membawanya ke atas untukku, apartemen B3? Aku jatuh beberapa minggu yang lalu dan tidak bisa turun tangga."

Kyungsoo berjalan menaiki tangga tingkat tiga dan disambut di pintu oleh seorang yeoja manis yang lebih tua yang bersandar pada sebatang penopang.

" Oh~~! Gamshamnida," katanya. " Seperti Anda lihat, aku betul-betul tidak dapat menuruni tangga itu," Kyungsoo sedikit melirik tangga yang tadi ia naikki dan tersenyum ramah pada sang yeoja dewasa itu.

" Aku mengerti. Jja, ini suratnya. Apakah Kim Jongin itu suami Anda?."

" Oh, bukan," jawabnya sambil terkekeh renyah. " Dia anakku. Perkenalka, Jungsoo. Kim Jungsoo." Yeoja itu memperkenalkan dirinya ramah pada Kyungsoo yang disambut hangat oleh tangan halusnya yang kecil.

" Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo," balasnya. " Kami bertanya-tanya ke mana surat itu." Ia memandang Kyungsoo dari atas sampai bawah. " Anda berkata Anda menemukan surat itu di perpustakaan?."

" Nde," kata Kyungsoo. " Aku adalah petugas perpustakaan di situ, tetapi aku tinggal di gedung sebelah Anda, jadi tidak ada masalah membawa surat ini kepada Anda."

" Lihat, kita berdiri di sini seperti orang-orang yang belum kenal," kata yeoja itu, sambil tersenyum cerah. " Kajja, kita duduk sebentar sambil minum teah. Mau, kan?," ajaknya, menggeser tubuhnya untuk mempersilahkan Kyungsoo masuk.

Ketika ia mengajak Kyungsoo ke sebuah kursi, Nyonya Kim berbicara tentang surat tersebut. " Bila aku mendapatkan surat untuk anakku, aku selalu menaruhnya di meja dapur agar ia menemukannya ketika ia pulang. Surat ini penting, jadi aku masukkan ke bukunya. Ia kuliah kedokteran untuk menjadi spesialis," katanya dengan bangga.

Tepat waktu itu, pintu terbuka, dan masuklah anak namjanya, Jongin. Tinggi, bertubuh lumayan atletis tegap, klitnya yang sedikit gelap terlihat menarik, rambut cokelat kehitamannya yang sedikit berantak. Ketika melihat bahwa ia adalah namja muda yang dikaguminya selama ini, Kyungsoo merasa jantungnya berdenyut lebih cepat. Eomma Jongin dengan semangat menjelaskan kepada anaknya apa yang telah terjadi dengan surat itu.

Jongin memandang Kyungsoo dengan kagum. " Hah! Anda dari perpustakaan. Gamshamnida! Aku mencari surat itu kesana-kemari." Ia berpaling ke arah Eommanya. " Eomma, aku diterima di program kedokteran rumah sakit tersebut."

Kemudian ia berpaling ke arah Kyungsoo dan tersenyum malu-malu. " Gomawo lagi, Aggasshi mmh.., aku tidak tahu namamu."

" Kyungsoo," katanya, sambil menyinggungkan senyumannya yang paling hangat. Jantungnya masih berdegup-degup, dan ia merasa yakin bahwa pipinya pun memerah.

Sementara itu, Nyonya Kim berjalan ke sana kemari, mempersiapkan meja untuk menyajikan kue-kue dan the. " Duduklah!" desaknya pada pasangan muda itu.

" Sudahkah kau memutuskan cabang kedokteran mana yang ingin dijadikan spesialis?" tanya Kyungsoo kepada Jongin.

" Kardiologi," jawab Jongin, masih tersenyum. " Dan ini adalah surat yang akan mengawaliku dalam berkarier. Aku betul-betul cemas ketika aku tidak mendengar kabar dari rumah sakit itu. Aku mempertimbangkan untuk pergi ke suatu tempat di barat, tetapi aku jauh lebih suka tinggal di rumah sakit ini, di sini di kota ini."

Dan kemudian, secara mendadak, Jongin berkata, " Maukah kau nonton film bersamaku Sabtu malam ini?."

Sebelum Kyungsoo dapat menenangkan nafasnya, Nyonya Kim memegang tangannya dan berkata, " Oh nde, Kyungsoo! Palli katakan ya!," Kyungsoo tertawa. " Nde.. Ya, dengan senang hati!."

Demikian kehidupan Kyungsoo dan Jongin dimulai bersama-sama.

Tetapi sekarang demi lengkapnya cerita itu. Setelah mereka menikah tiga tahun, Jongin memberitahu kebenaran tentang surat tersebut kepada kami. Waktu itu Jongin adalah spesialis Kardiovaskular, dan Kyungsoo yeojachingunya itu, eomma dari dua anak mereka, seang duduk di sisinya ketika Jongin menyampaikan kisah itu kepada kami.

Ternyata Jongin bukanlah orang yang keranjingan membaca. Ia Cuma ingin melihat petugas perpustakaan yang muda dan cantik itu. Jongin memberitahu eommanya tentang yeoja di perpustakaan setempat, tetapi Jongin malu dan tidak tahu bagaimana cara mendekatinya. Eommanya merancang skenario itu. Setiap kali Jongin pergi ke perpustakaan itu, ia akan menjatuhkan sebuah amplop yang di alamatkan kepada dirinya sendiri ke lantai. Eommanya berharap Kyungsoo mau mengambil surat itu, memanggil Jongin ke mejanya dan memberikannya kesempatan untuk memulai percakapan. Jadi, dengan patuh Jongin menjatuhkan sepucuk surat setiap kali ia mengunjungi perpustakaan itu, tetapi setiap kali, ada saja orang yang melihat amplop itu jatuh ke lantai dan bergegas untuk mengambilnya untuknya. " Hei, tunggu!" begitu seseorang didengarnya berseru, tetapi apabila ia berbalik, orang itu tidak pernah Kyungsoo.

Pada suatu hrai di mana pada akhirnya ia menjumpai Kyungsoo, Jongin menunggu sapai tidak ada orang ynag tersisa di gedungn itu selain Kyungsoo dan asistennya. Sekali lagi, ia menjatuhkan suratnya dekat meja itu. Hari berikutnya, ia berharap dapat kembali dan menanyai Kyungsoo apakah ia telah menemukan sebuah amplop yang bertuliskan namanya. Rencana itu berlangsung jauh lebih baik daropada yang dibayangkannya ketika Kyungsoo muncul sendiri untuk menyampaikan surat itu.

Sementara Jongin menyapaikan kisahnya ini, Kyungsoo istrinya yang cantik itu mulai tertawa histeris.

" Jongin," katanya, ketika ia sudah tenang kembali. " Kau tidak mengelam amplop itu baik-baik. Kami membukanya di perpustakaan. Aku melihat tak ada apa pun selain kertas kosong di dalamnya. Aku setangah mati menebak apa yang akan kulakukan, jadi kuikuti saja permainan itu. Jongin, kau adalah aktor yang buruk sekali!," Kyungsoo memalingkan matanya yang berkedip-kedip ke mata suaminya.

" Tetapi, Oh, Jongin! Aku sangat mencintaimu! Jeongmal Saranghae..!."

Dan demikianlah cara Jongin dan Kyungsoo betul-betul berjumpa.

**FIN**

**How?**

**Tolong tinggalkan respon Anda para pembaca tercintaaaa~~**

**Note :**

**Pas baca cerita aslinya dan membuat remake-nya, tertarik untuk membuat Epilog atau Sequel-nya. Secara ceritanya agak gantung dan masih sangat bisa untuk Author kembangkan sesuai imajinasi Author. Tapi, Auithor lihat dulu review dari pembacanya, adakah yang yang masih minat? ^^..**


End file.
